What Happens After Art Class
by 13luckystars
Summary: Frerard. Gerard is Frank's teacher, Frank has a crush on the man but doesn't even think Gerard likes guys.


Over a span of about three years, Frank Iero had gone from a happy go lucky boy to someone who just wanted to be left alone. His mood had gone happy to depressed, and his grades had gone from all As to almost all Fs. The only class that Frank was actually passing was art, and if it wasn't for the teacher, he wouldn't have been passing that either.

Gerard Way was a twenty four year old teacher that had just got the art instructor position at Frank's school. His shoulder length, black hair made all the students believe that he had been a misfit when he was in school, and the way he dressed and the way he talked had everyone believing he was gay. At least everyone besides Frank Iero.

Ever since the young teacher had gotten the job at Frank's school, Frank had felt a bit of a crush. Frank believed that Mr. Way couldn't like him since a) teacher-student relationships were strongly frowned upon and b) Frank did not believe the rumors saying that the teacher was gay. He didn't even believe it when Mr. Way told the class. He thought the teacher was lying to the class in order to stop the rumors.

"Dude," Ray said one day after art class. "I don't see how you think he is lying to everyone. He is obviously after guys.'

Frank shook his head at his friend. "He isn't gay, it's obvious. Why am I the only one that sees it?"

"Are we talking about Franks crush on Mr. Way?" Frank's friend Bob asked as he walked up to the two.

"What else do we talk about after art class?" Ray replied.

"Frank," Bob said, patting Frank on the shoulder. "You just think that he's straight because you have a crush on him. You think that you have no chance of getting his affection so your brain is making you think that he's straight. If you didn't have a crush on him, you would see the same things the rest of us see."

"I would not," Frank said, brushing Bob's hand off of his shoulder and walking up to his locker. "He's fucking straight. It's the rest of you people that are seeing things."

While Frank was putting his com into his locker, Ray and Bob were having a sort of mental conversation. They both knew that Frank had to somehow realize what everyone else saw about their teacher. Not only did the whole class see that Mr. Way liked guys, they also saw that he seemed to have taken a liking to Frank.

Every day in class, Mr. Way would come back to the table that Frank sat at and attempt to make conversation with the boy. Anytime Mr. Way would do a class demonstration everyone could bet that he would ask Frank to help him or for Frank to show the class something. Frank always figured that Mr. Way was trying to get him out of his bubble and not that he was doing it because he liked the boy.

"Frank, can you give us any kind of proof that shows he doesn't like guys?" Bob asked when Frank turned around, backpack slung over his shoulder.

"I don't know, what kind of proof are you thinking of?"

"Like a recording of him talking about a woman. You know how all guys minus you talk about girls? I want to hear him talking like that."

"And how am I supposed to get him to talk like that while I'm recording him?"

Frank really was getting sick of talking about this subject with his friends. He didn't understand why they just wouldn't leave it alone and agree with him, even if they only agreed with him out loud.

Everyone thought the teacher liked guys, but Frank didn't get the feeling around him. Bob might've been right, Frank often thought while the others were attempting to explain how his brain thought, but he was not going to let them know that. He didn't want to start doubting his judgment after having the man as a teacher for six months and defending his sexuality for the same amount of time.

"You could always get detention," Bob said with a smirk.

"My mom would kill me if I got detention."

"Well, just tell her that you have to stay after school for a project or that you're coming to one of our houses for the night."

"The only way I would be able to do this is if I got detention on a Friday. Do you know how much it would suck to get detention on a Friday?"

"It may not suck if you happened to find out that a certain teacher felt the same way for you that you do for him," Ray said suggestively after elbowing Frank in the side.

Frank rolled his eyes at his friend. "Fine, I'll get detention on a Friday as long as you guys help me. You don't have to get detention with me, just help me get there. And," Frank said as he walked out the front door of the school, "I'm only doing this because I want to show you that he's straight, not because I want him to like me."

…

That Friday, Frank and Ray made their way into the art room with a plan in mind. The two only wanted to get Frank into detention, not get him a suspension, so their plan wasn't too threatening.

"Hello boys," Mr. Way greeted them as soon as they were in the room. "Could you two help me get some supplies out of the closet?"

Ray looked over at Frank with a satisfied smirk on his face. Mr. Way asking both of them was pretty much what he was trying to get Frank to see. He sort of wished that the teacher had only asked for help from Frank, since that was his whole point, but he was content with this.

"How are you today Mr. Way?" Ray asked, following his friend and his teacher over to the supplies closet.

Mr. Way stopped and turned to Ray with a smile on his face. His reaction to the question made both Frank and Ray think that he didn't hear the question often.

"I'm doing good, thanks for asking," Mr. Way paused in front of the open closet, deciding what to grab out.

"Frank, could you grab some paint and paint brushes? Ray could you grab the paper and the water containers?"

Frank and Ray grabbed what the teacher told them to and followed him back to the main table.

"SO, Mr. Way, are you in a relationship?"

"Nope," the teacher said, "I'm happily single."

"Oh, is there someone that you're interested in?"

Mr. Way looked over at Frank, who wasn't really paying attention, nervously. "Yeah, I've got my eye on someone."

"Could you tell us anything about this girl?" Ray asked, feeling like he was crossing a major line.

Mr. Way looked at Ray with a nervous look. "Uh, actually it's a guy."

Once again Ray smirked at Frank.

"So, you like guys?" Frank said in a small voice.

Mr. Way blushed. "Yeah, didn't I tell your class?"

"I didn't believe you."

"So you didn't believe I was gay even though I told you? Why?"

Ray patted Frank on the back. "We have multiple theories about why," Ray said.

As the rest of the class walked in, Frank and Ray walked back to their table.

"Do you believe it now?" Ray asked as MR. Way started to take attendance.

"Yeah."

"Okay, plans off then."

Throughout the rest of the class, neither of the boys talked. Frank was a little shocked. He started thinking about all the times that Ray and Bob had pointed out that showed that Mr. Way liked Frank how he shouldn't, and was finally seeing what everyone else had seen. The looks that the teacher game him turned a bit more affectionate, the way he seemed to stare at the back of the room turned into staring at Frank, and all the times that the teacher would make Frank do things for him turned to wanting him to talk.

When the bell rang, Frank was the only one sitting in his seat, unmoving.

"Frank? Are you going to move?"

"Huh?" Frank said, looking up at his friend. "Uh, I'm still coming to your house so can you wait outside for me?"

"Uh, sure."

After Ray left, Frank and Mr. Way were the only two left in the room.

"Um, Mr. Way?" Frank said, grabbing his backpack and walking up to his teacher. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Frank, and please, call me Gerard."

"Okay uh, Gerard.

"What do you need?" Gerard asked the younger boy as he sat down in his chair.

"Um, well, I have this friend," even to Frank that sounded stupid. He knew Gerard would pick up on the lie with that beginning, but he didn't know any other way to explain.

Gerard nodded, he knew that Frank was talking about himself, but if the boy wasn't confident enough to say it was actually him, he would let him use the friend that didn't exist.

"Well, my friend likes guys. No one but me knows but, you know. And well he likes this guy, but he isn't supposed to. He just figured out that the guy liked him back, but the guy could get sent to jail if they went through with a relationship."

"So your friend has a chance to be with the guy he likes but he can't take it because of their ages. Would it be a teacher-student relationship?"

"Yeah," Frank said, feeling like Gerard already knew what he was really talking about.

"Oh, well, I think that he should try for a secret relationship. I'm sure it would make both your friend and his teacher very happy."

Gerard placed his hand on Frank's thigh. If any other teacher had looked in, they would have seen a student and a teacher too close, but Frank and Gerard didn't care. They had been crushing on each other for six months and neither of them knew of any other guys that were as amazing as the other.

Frank hopped off of the table he had been sitting on, and Gerard stood up. Both of them moved in closer until they were practically touching everywhere.

"Should we do this?" Frank asked as Gerard bent his head down to meet Frank.

"I really like you Frank, I think we should definitely do this."

Frank got up on his tip-toes, he was much shorter than his teacher, and the two brought their lips together; slow at first, but slowly the kiss got more heated.

When Gerard pressed his tongue against Frank's closed lips, the student was a little surprised, but he quickly got over it.

"Gerard," Frank said, pulling away from the kiss that definitely would have gone farther had they let it.

"Yeah?" the older man said, attaching his lips to Frank's neck.

"I really have to go."

As if they realized where they were and the circumstances of their relationship, both boys pulled away from the other completely.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday then," Gerard said, gently kissing Frank's cheek.

Frank smiled at his teacher. "Of course," he said.

Frank walked out of the classroom slowly, really not wanting to leave Gerard now that he had him. Both boys knew that the relationship was going to be dangerous, but really fun and totally worth the risk.


End file.
